


Working In, Working Out

by sayasamax3



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t decide who kissed who first, or who followed who into the showers, only that that’s where they ended up and neither of them can quite bring themselves to regret it.  Modern Gym AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working In, Working Out

“I—I can’t,” Alibaba’s whines, his voice high and breathless.

“A little more,” Hakuryuu insists, “You’re almost there.”

“I’ll die,” Alibaba cries, shaking his head; bits of his sweat-soaked fringe stick to his cheeks, his forehead, and the corner of his lips.  Looking down at him, it’s hard for Hakuryuu to avoid thinking of the other as beautiful.  But getting lost in the pretty flush of Alibaba’s skin isn’t the  _point_  right now, which Hakuryuu thinks is a damn shame. 

“It’s just ten more sit-ups,” Hakuryuu says, rolling his eyes. “You definitely won’t die.”

As promised Alibaba doesn’t die, and he even thanks Hakuryuu for making him finish properly as they stretch one last time before hitting the locker room.  This too, is a trial, because it’s hard not to let his gaze trail over Alibaba’s finely-toned legs or the skin of his back that gets exposed when Alibaba bends forward to touch his toes.  

Sometimes Hakuryuu thinks he catches Alibaba looking at him in the same way, discrete but lustful.  He writes it off as wishful thinking every time; for one thing, Alibaba’s not the best with subtlety.

“Why can’t the results of my exercise be as immediate as the results of my snacking?” Alibaba asks with a mournful sigh once they’ve reached the men’s locker room.  It’s completely empty, as it usually is at this time of day.  Technically the gym isn’t even open yet but when one’s family  _owns_  the establishment—well, that tends to open doors.

“I’m not even sure what you’re unhappy with,” Hakuryuu says as he opens his locker.  Alibaba already has his open and is rummaging through it for his towel and street clothes. 

“You know I missed a week,” Alibaba says, pulling his shirt over his head.  “And you know I get, uh, soft when I miss days.”

“I guess,” Hakuryuu says, even though it’s less of an ‘I guess’ and more of a,  _‘But I really like the way you fill out your jeans on those days.’_   

“Ah, what I wouldn’t do for your metabolism!”  It’s probably supposed to be friendly teasing, the way Alibaba oh-so-casually grabs the small of Hakuryuu’s waist, but to Hakuryuu it’s just plain  _teasing._   “Seriously, just look at this tiny waist!”

“Saying that is  _low_  when you know I’m trying to bulk up,” Hakuryuu says, turning to face Alibaba but not quite pulling out of his hold; he likes the warm weight of Alibaba’s hands on him, no matter how guilty that thought makes him feel.

“I dunno why,” Alibaba says, and there’s something in the way his hands just sort of slide over the curve of his waist, casual but a little too intimate for friendly, that makes Hakuryuu’s breath come in a bit shakily.  “You’re not scrawny or anything, just…svelte.  It suits you.”

It occurs to Hakuryuu that this might be the opportunity he’s been waiting for to confess.  Their closeness, Alibaba’s idle hands sliding from his waist down to his hips, then back up again as though it’s a familiar trail they travel often, how oddly  _comfortable_  this moment feels—it’s the perfect time to push boundaries just a little. 

“I could say the same to you,” Hakuryuu says, and dares to let one hand touch down over Alibaba’s chest, before trailing down to his stomach.  True, there is a layer of pudge there, but the softness is one of the most pleasant things Hakuryuu’s ever felt on another person.  “This isn’t bad at all, you know?”

Alibaba’s hands go still, and panic begins to escalate in Hakuryuu’s mind.  He’s made a mistake, he’s made Alibaba uncomfortable and if he’d ever had a shot in the first place then he’d probably just ruined it _completely_. 

“Um, I shouldn’t have—sorry,” Hakuryuu mutters, his voice shaky as he retracts his hands and tries to take a step back, but the hands on his hips become just a bit insistent in their hold, keeping him in place.

“No, it’s—“ Alibaba takes a step closer and they’re toe-to-toe, their gazes nearly level and Hakuryuu can pick up the scent of Alibaba’s deodorant, can almost imagine the heat of his breath—

“I, that is,” Hakuryuu begins, clearing his throat nervously.  “I hope I’m not, uh, misreading this situation—“

“—You’re probably not,” Alibaba interjects, his mouth curving into a nervous smile.

Hakuryuu lets out a shaky laugh.  “Good, because I really like you, in the romantic I-actually-really-love-you sort of way, but it would also be awful if that were to ruin our friendship—“

Later, Alibaba will claim that they’d both leaned in together, while Hakuryuu will insist that Alibaba had quite rudely interrupted him first.  But in the moment who did what first doesn’t matter so much as the fact that  _oh god their lips are touching they’re kissing they’re kissing they’re **kissing.**_

“Not ruining,” Alibaba murmurs when they pull away; Hakuryuu feels the words as they form on Alibaba’s lips and his eyes flutter shut.  “Upgrading, I think.”

And that’s about all either of them gets to say because their lips come together again, the press warm and insistent like Alibaba’s hands on his hips, pulling him closer until they’re flush against each other.  This, Hakuryuu thinks, is far too pleasant, and drapes his arms over Alibaba’s shoulders to make sure he doesn’t lose this closeness any time soon. 

It’s so smooth that Hakuryuu barely notices at first, when Alibaba’s hands, still moving up and down Hakuryuu’s sides, slide under the material of his shirt rather than over it, the rough pads of his fingertips leaving warm trails behind on his skin. Perhaps uncharitably, Hakuryuu decides it must have been an accident, because Alibaba has never been particularly  _smooth_  and frankly that’s one of the things Hakuryuu likes about him. 

“A-are you just gonna touch my waist all day?” Hakuryuu asks, his words little more than a slur against Alibaba’s mouth. 

“Is that permission to uh, touch elsewhere?” Alibaba responds, his voice high with nerves even as his hands tremble with anticipation. 

An unexpected boldness overtakes Hakuryuu as he leans forward to whisper into Alibaba’s ear, “It’s an invitation.”

Hakuryuu’s not really surprised that his back hits the lockers a moment later, though it is a little unexpected when only one of Alibaba’s hands moves and it goes up rather than—well, rather than the places Hakuryuu’s own hands would go were their positions reversed. 

“I’m not a girl you know,” Hakuryuu mutters as Alibaba pushes his shirt up as high as it will go, until it’s bunched up under his arms, leaving his chest exposed.  But for all that he starts out bemused, his knees still go weak and his voice gets low when Alibaba circles one nipple with his thumb.  “It’s not, not gonna  _do_ anything.”

“That was convincing,” Alibaba scoffs, his touch getting bolder.  It’s hard not to squirm under that hand or the lips that fall on his cheek, his jaw, the arched exposed column of his neck.  Hakuryuu’s not even sure if these things feel physically good, or if it’s just the newness and excitement of having Alibaba touch him that makes his breath hitch and his legs tremble.

“Sorry, is that too—“ Alibaba begins, but stops short when he looks up and sees Hakuryuu’s face. 

“What is it?” Hakuryuu asks, “Is, uh, is my face weird?”

“No it’s—er,” Embarrassed, Alibaba hides his face in the crook of Hakuryuu’s neck as he murmurs, “You’re really sexy, you know?”

Hakuryuu’s mouth drops open, and a startled, “Wha—“ escapes him before Alibaba’s lips are again covering his own, moving against his and opening just slightly, just enough that Hakuryuu can taste the sweetness of the bubble gum Alibaba had earlier.  It suits him, Hakuryuu thinks. 

Alibaba leans closer, bracing himself by putting one arm on the lockers so that he can somewhat control the amount of pressure he brings to the kiss.  His other hand cups Hakuryuu’s jaw, and it makes the younger boy flush hot to realize that Alibaba’s thumb is absently running over the beauty mark on his chin.

This new arrangement has other benefits aside from giving Hakuryuu an excuse to deepen their kiss with a slip of his tongue.  Like this, there’s nothing stopping his own hands from wandering, feeling his way down toned shoulders and pectorals, past ribs and to the small of Alibaba’s waist, where firm muscles are overlaid by softness and really Hakuryuu could spend at least as much time petting Alibaba’s stomach as the blond had his waist, only he’s got another destination in mind.

Alibaba lets out a gasp against his lips when Hakuryuu’s hands slip down to grab his ass, his back arching, his hips grinding forward, their clothed erections sliding against each other and—

_Oh._

“Uh, we—we should—“  Hakuryuu stammers, not sure how to put a stop to this and not really wanting to anyway. 

“—Yeah,” Alibaba agrees, taking a step back.  “S’a bit soon for this, huh?”

“Right, right,” Hakuryuu says, letting his hands fall to his sides. “Wrong time, wrong place.”

“Right.”

Right…”

***

“Too soon, huh?” Hakuryuu whispers against the damp round of Alibaba’s shoulder.  

A keening whine escapes Alibaba before he retorts, his voice shaking and breathy, “W-wrong  _place_ , huh?”

“Hey, you followed me into the showers.”

“ _You_ followed  _me_ in, perver— _aanh_!”

Hakuryuu slips a second spit-slick finger into Alibaba’s ass, cutting off the other’s contradiction.  He didn’t mean to be harsh about it, but the way Alibaba bites his lip, his eyes squeezed tight against the discomfort and  _oddness_  of it all, tells Hakuryuu that he needs to be more careful.

They’re both new to this, he knows, and more than a little unprepared.  Hakuryuu sincerely hopes Alibaba doesn’t have high expectations for this encounter, because he’s pretty sure that neither of them have the know-how to have  _technically_ good sex. 

So Hakuryuu tries to make up for the discomfort in other ways.  He starts by slipping down onto his knees, which not only makes scissoring Alibaba’s entrance easier, but has the added bonus of putting his face in front of the older boy’s cock. 

“Hakuryuu, you—you don’t have to—“

“I want to,” Hakuryuu insists and looking at Alibaba’s expression, his cheeks flushed and his pupils blown wide, he realizes that this is very, very true.  In all honesty he’s never really thought about what it’d be like to use his mouth on another man, but more than anything it’s the idea of Alibaba  _squirming_ , moaning and excited and so completely consumed by lust that encourages him to lean forward, using his free hand to hold Alibaba’s hips in place as he wraps his lips around the other boy’s erection. 

_“Oh,_ ” the word is little more than a breathy sigh.  Hakuryuu likes the sound of it, the same way he likes how Alibaba’s fingers curl into his hair, and he doesn’t mind so much when those hands push him down just a little, the motion instinctive rather than dominating.  He just accepts it, sliding the flat of his tongue along the underside of Alibaba’s cock and relishing in the feel of those hands tightening in his hair. 

Honestly, Hakuryuu expected this to be more of a chore.   But the weight of Alibaba on his tongue, the taste of him, even the growing ache of his jaw is surprisingly pleasant in a way that he thinks he’ll grow to like; he’s already sold on Alibaba’s quiet moans and the way he bites his lip but still fails to keep quiet.

“ _’Ryuu_ ,” Alibaba murmurs, “It’s too—Just, just let  _up_ for a sec—"

It’s abrupt when Alibaba pulls Hakuryuu’s head back by his hair.  Hakuryuu’s not sure if the sound he lets out is one of pain or pleasure or just surprise, and though he thinks it might be all three, he’ll have Alibaba pull his hair again later just to be sure. 

“Sorry,” Alibaba mumbles, “I just, I’m really close and I don’t want to this way—uh, I mean, not just me.  I don’t want it to be just me, so…”

“So?”

“ _So_ ,” Alibaba says, trying and failing to put on his  _I got this I’m cool_  face (which, for the record, is not cool at all and only ever makes Hakuryuu want to kiss him for being such a dork), “Just take me already.”

Hakuryuu gets to his feet then, trying and failing to push down a teasing grin as he says, “ _Take_  you?”

The shade of pink on Alibaba’s cheeks deepens to red, and his tone is almost petulant as he insists, “Yeah, take me.”

 Not terribly inclined to argue, Hakuryuu pulls his fingers away from Alibaba’s entrance, asking, “Are you sure?  It might hu—“

But Alibaba cuts him off with a kiss that makes Hakuryuu’s head spin, before pulling back just enough to whisper against his lips, “ _Take me.”_

So Hakuryuu does.

Or tries to, at any rate.  As it turns out, they’ve put themselves in quite the awkward situation, and it takes a few fumbling, mutually embarrassed minutes to figure out just how they want to do this.  They want to face each other, they definitely do  _not_  want to do this on the shower floor but they want to make sure they won’t slip on the tiles either.  The mood is almost completely lost, only saved by their wiliness to laugh at the ridiculousness of their own situation and the playful touches they shower each other with in the meantime.    

“We  _really_  should have thought this out better.” 

The words come out as half-laughing, half-hissing, Alibaba’s poor attempt to distract himself when he finally feels Hakuryuu’s cock sliding into him.  It’s a slow burn as Hakuryuu sinks into him inch by inch, his hands clenching and unclenching to release the painful tension.  Alibaba’s admittedly fingered himself once or twice, but this is just so much  _more_ , and so strange, somewhat painful but with something  _good_  tickling at the edge of his consciousness. 

“Sorry if this wasn’t, wasn’t the workout I’d been  _planning_ on,” Hakuryuu mutters through grit teeth, trying very, very hard to control himself.  But it’s difficult, when literally  _everything_ about Alibaba makes him want to move, to press against him as tightly as possible, to just be together with him like this. 

“Plan better next time,” Alibaba retorts.

Maybe it’s just the promise of  _next time_ , made at the moment when Alibaba’s probably enjoying this the least, but Hakuryuu’s restraint snaps and he surges forward, nearly crushing Alibaba against the shower wall, muffling Alibaba’s surprised yelp with a kiss.  Their kiss is hungry and open-mouthed, just as much an expression of desire as it is a way to keep their minds occupied so that neither of them moves until they’re both comfortable.

“R-ready when you are,” Alibaba breathes the words out; the way his legs wind just a bit more tightly around Hakuryuu’s waist is evidence enough that they’re true.  So Hakuryuu tightens his grip on Alibaba’s thighs (soft and tense and trembling and he’s definitely going to touch them more later if Alibaba will let him), before rolling his hips up into that tight heat. 

Relief floods through Hakuryuu when the sound Alibaba makes isn’t one of pain, but he feels the need to ask anyway, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Alibaba says, his voice shaking only a little.  “It’s just sorta… new feeling.  Keep moving.”

“Okay,” Hakuryuu murmurs against Alibaba’s cheek, moving again to build up a slow, steady rhythm.  He wishes he could do more, wishes he could touch and kiss and explore every inch of Alibaba’s body.  But he can’t, so instead Hakuryuu focuses on what he can do and rains kisses down on Alibaba’s neck, his cheeks, his mouth, kissing him breathless and even daring to bite once or twice, just to see if Alibaba likes it.  If the way his thighs clench tighter around Hakuryuu’s waist is any indication, he does. 

From the beginning Hakuryuu had known he wouldn’t last long, but he can already feel the tension in him building up, ready to burst no matter how much he doesn’t want it just yet.  It’s not really embarrassing, but he doesn’t want to be the only one to come either.

“Alibaba,” Hakuryuu says, his words coming out a harsh pant, “H-hold onto me tight, okay?”

Alibaba doesn’t question him and just nods, wrapping his arms more tightly around Hakuryuu’s shoulders and crossing his ankles behind Hakuryuu’s back.  Hakuryuu presses Alibaba just a bit farther back into the wall before carefully sliding one hand up Alibaba’s thigh, over his hip and into his lap.  A low whine issues from Alibaba’s throat when he takes hold of Alibaba’s cock and begins to stroke, his rhythm frantic and faltering

“Ryuu—Ryuu that’s too  _much_ ,” Alibaba whines, even as his own hips make small circles, moving up onto Hakuryuu’s hand and then back down onto his cock. 

“Sorry,” Hakuryuu mutters, “Close, want you to be too—“

Damn, but it’s all too  _good_ ; Alibaba’s panting and moaning right by his ear, thighs trembling around his hips, the tight clench around his cock—it’s all too much, Hakuryuu can’t  _help_ but come, his body trembling as he empties himself inside Alibaba, moaning against the older boy’s throat.  Hakuryuu keeps his hand moving in time with his thrusts until Alibaba comes undone, his whole body shaking with the force of his release before going slack in Hakuryuu’s arms. 

“So,” Alibaba says once he’s back on his feet, though he keeps his arms around Hakuryuu’s shoulders to hold himself steady, “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?”

***

“This whole thing means we’re dating right? Boyfriends and all?” Alibaba asks, once they’ve left the showers for good and are packing up their gym bags.  It had been difficult, keeping their hands off each other long enough to actually get clean, a feat only made more difficult by Alibaba’s insistence on making a  _show_  out of fingering himself open to let the cum leak out of his ass—a show which did not allow for audience participation. 

(As a side note, the two decided that this would be the only time they let themselves get away with not using a condom, and played a round of rock-paper-scissors to determine who’d have to buy the first pack; Hakuryuu lost.)

“I should hope so,” Hakuryuu replies, “I mean, uh, if you want to.”

“I do,” Alibaba says, closing his locker as he turns to face Hakuryuu.  “So uh, should we go out to dinner or something?”

Despite himself, Hakuryuu laughs.  They’re doing this all out of order and it’s perfect, so, so perfect. 

“Yeah,” he says, slipping his hand into Alibaba’s, “Let’s catch a movie while we’re at it.”

Alibaba’s fingers intertwine with his and their shoulders brush.  “Sounds good.  We’ll go dutch?”

“Sure.”

 “Aaaand we’ll go to the convenience store after?”

Their hands curl more tightly together, and Alibaba shoots Hakuryuu a shy grin.

“S-sure.”

“Then it’s a date!”


End file.
